mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics, I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- HIIII Userbox colors PC Help Yeah, I thought it was that too. I HAVE to bring MySims PC back. DANG! Like you say Blanky: "My Computer is Flippin' Ugly!" Animal Crossing Leader 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Yep, still black. I tried it yesterday like... 8 times. And today I tried it 2 times (I was getting tired seeing the black face). It's like it's in the screen developing stage of the game! FLIPPIN' UGLY COMPUTER!!!! Animal Crossing Leader 14:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (You didn't have to see that) Hello hello a mew day begin how are you hey look at the horror festival i created that article do you like it i thought it would help people so they could prepare for the festivel i'm been thinking you have my sims pc why didn't they make my sims kingdom pc or my sims racing pc why just make one what if thy made my sims 2 not any over game just my sims 2 and they could bring leaf in it but like modern day rockstar that would be brilliant blanky i need help i want to create a new page on my home page but how you said that i can make a page on my freinds the over day well how sorry i want to make a page about dr j so can you show me how Omygoshies! *Hey, it's me 75.92.189.24, the person you helped create an account. RING ANY BELLS?! Well, if it doesn't, than BOO U! I finally created an account. I am now known as Game-fanatic...does that ring bells? Well, even if no bells are pelting your head right now, I still need help. First of all...MY USERNAME IS NOT SHOWING UP ON THE COMMUNITY PORTAL! But the site itself shows me with an account. And my second problem is that I need a pic of my sim on my user page-thingy, and you can help, right?--Game-fanatic 23:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ugly Bells *Please answer, or I might be needing to physically pelt someone with bells...UGLY BELLS!!!--Game-fanatic 00:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dr. J's Page blanky check dr.j's page its totally cool you have to see it jackr12's meseges blanky quick help me im stuck help DR.J yo blanky im making articlas all over check them out there wicked Randomness (sorta continued) My Sim My Sim's Eyes dr.j messeges hey blanky do u know that samurai bob has a brother called samurai max he might appear in the my sims agents ds thingy My MySim Hey, sorry for the long delay my computer has been broken. Everything is right apart from the eyes, they need to be more like Goku's off Dragonball Z? Thanks.--Rbfskywalker 08:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) jackr12 PC Help Check Up Oh, Sorry Notice Lose the Tood Dude! ) Randomness Continued How do you likes make the background transparent and change the size of images?--Skull26374 23:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Question jackr12s messegs blanky whats going on my crown article has been completly changed who did this Nice Bubble jackr12 messeges Temporary? Dr.J Sim Request Dr.J Dr.J Dr.J Rinuyal Wow banner It was a compliment | Hey Blanky. 'Kay, is this good? --Rockstar Leaf 17:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Sooo, I have the DS versions of MySims and MySims Kingdom, but I have one copy of the Wii version of MySims Kingdom. I don't have MySims Party or Racing (I think those don't really look too good, tbh). So I'll be helping out with the DS articles, there isn't really any info on those articles. Also, hold on, man, I wanna create a Word Bubble. And like, some userboxes. =D So hold on a bit until I'm done, okay? --Rockstar Leaf 18:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, also, can I use that pic of Leaf playing the guitar as my avvie for my Word Bubble? --Rockstar Leaf 18:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The Banner The Banner The Banner